Le temps peut tout changer
by Diane13
Summary: Après avoir terminé une potion de son idée, Hermione se retrouve en l'an 1954, pour essayer de changer le futur. REVIEWS SVP


Alors me voilà avec une nouvelle fic! C'est vraiment différent de mon autre fanfic, "Souvenirs". Celle que vous allez lire(je l'espère :P) est beaucoup plus noire. Aucune romance de prévue à date.

Le temps peut tout changer.

Prologue

Ça faisait 2ans qu'Hermione travaillait sur cette potion. Une potion de son idée. Elle ne savait pas se qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. Peut-être la découverte de la trahison de Peter Pettigrew. Le goût de vengeance s'insinuait en elle depuis quelques temps. Au début, elle voulait faire cette potion pour Harry. C'était quand même ses parents qui avaient été trahi, son parrain accusé faussement pendant des années...Mais c'est avec excitation qu'elle fit le tout dernier mouvement en mettant le tout dernier ingrédient dans sa potion. Après 2ans de recherches, elle avait enfin trouvé l'ingrédient qui lui manquait. Elle brassa un peu sa potion, avec appréhension et impatience en même temps.

Elle épongea son front où perlait quelques gouttes de sueur. Elle savait que se qu'elle faisait était totalement interdit. Mais elle le devait ! C'était l'avenir du monde qui en souffrirait! Elle savait que Voldemort n'allait jamais être vaincu par Harry. Il était beaucoup trop puissant et même si Harry l'était quand même assez, ce n'était pas grave. Voldemort avait en lui une force incroyable, jamais vu depuis le temps des 4 fondateurs de Poudlard.

Sa potion était basée sur le principe des retourneurs de temps et de la poudre de cheminette. Vu qu'elle en avait déjà eu un, elle savait beaucoup de choses sur eux. Il suffisait, juste avant de boire la potion, de dire le lieu et la date, et si nécessaire, l'heure. Mais bien sûr, avant de partir pour de bon, elle allait faire un test.

Elle plongea sa louche dans le chaudron, et dit clairement:

-Ma chambre, 3 juillet 2004(1),17h30.

Elle but le contenu de la louche et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était encore dans sa chambre. Elle regarda sa montre. 17h30, l'heure du souper. Son double était à la salle de bain.

-Hermione, vient souper!

-J'arrive!

Ayant déjà vécu cette expérience en troisième année, elle ne trouvait plus cela bizarre.

Elle vit son double descendre les escaliers pour aller souper. À 18h00, elle serait en train de remonter les escaliers. L'Hermione "du futur" prit sa baguette magique, espérant très fort que le retour fonctionnera comme prévu. Elle murmura, la baguette pointée sur son cœur:

-Epoka Retourna(je sais c'est pas original mais j'avais pas d'idée!)

Elle re-ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, comme pour l'aller. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre mais la noirceur de la nuit se faisait voir à travers les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Se rendant soudain compte de l'intelligence qu'il fallait pour inventer un sors et une potion aussi puissante, elle bomba le torse et dit, dans un élan de fierté, un sourire au lèvres:

-Je suis la meilleure! (Quelle modeste! Lol!)

Elle prit un parchemin, une plume, et entreprit d'écrire une lettre pour le directeur de l'époque où elle allait aller.

_Cher directeur,_

_Pour des raisons inconnues, je me suis retrouvée ici. Je ne me rappelle plus de rien. Puis-je continuer ma scolarité dans votre école?_

_Merci_

_(Je ne me rappelle même plus de mon nom...)_

Elle jugea que la lettre était assez claire et la plia, la mit dans une enveloppe et la sella. Après avoir mis une de ses robes de son sorcier, l'insigne de Poudlard préalablement enlevée, elle reprit sa louche et avant de boire la potion, elle dit clairement:

-École de sorcellerie de Poudlard, 1954!

Elle but la potion.

Ce fut ainsi que Hermione se retrouva en l'an 1954, pendant le début de la septième année de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue! Vous aimez? Vous voulez la suite? Vous savez quoi faire ;)

(1): Pourquoi cette date? Je sais pas, je l'ai pris au hasard Mais c'est aussi pour vous faire remarquer qu'on est l'été, au début de l'histoire!


End file.
